


Heat of the Moment

by Lucky38



Category: RWBY
Genre: Futa, Impregnation, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky38/pseuds/Lucky38
Summary: Ruby's been left behind while her team has a girl's night out.  Of course, when Velvet stumbles into her room, she'll have a wild night of her own.





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This story was not written by me. Rather, I commissioned it from the talented Blackmarch, who has a Patreon here: https://www.patreon.com/Blackmarch

**_Heat of the Moment_**  
  
Ruby Rose was a simple girl. A simple girl with simple needs and, some would say, a simple soul. She liked cookies and strawberries and cookies with strawberries in them. She enjoyed reading fairy tales, stories about heroes and happily ever afters. She adored the time she spent on playing with her weapon, her baby, Crescent Rose. She was a simple girl.  
  
Ruby sighed and climbed up onto her bed before falling face first into it with a sullen flop.  
  
A simple girl that utterly  _loved_  her team. Loved them more than anything, - Maybe. Crescent Rose was a jealous mistress, yes she was. - Yang and Blake and Weiss. Her team... She loved them all.  
  
“Stupid Yang,” Ruby mumbled into her pillow. “Stupid Blake. Stupid Weiss. Stupid banana hammock thingies. Stupid girls' night out for girls that aren’t named Ruby.”  
  
Even if it was easier to love them on some days than it was on others… and being reminded of just how much  _older_ the rest of the team was when compared to her did not make for an easy day… she still loved them. Sort of.  
  
Ruby was a simple girl… and, quite simply, she wasn’t feeling all that loving at the moment.  
  
“I’m not too young to watch bananas swing in hammocks darnit. Why  _is_  that even a thing to watch!? And  _why_ would Weiss need to watch them swing for her birthday when she’d already had cookies and  _cake_!”  
  
Ruby rolled over onto her back and huffed, already tired of looking for the secrets of the ancients - Why were Yang’s boobs so much bigger than hers even though Yang didn’t drink milk? If you scratched Blake’s chin would she purr? Was Weiss a snow woman that came to life thanks to a magic tiara and a song and dance number? - inside of the weave of her strawberry patterned pillowcase.  
  
“Old people are weird…” She didn’t need the pillowcase to figure that one out. “And I’m bored. Bored, bored, bored.” Ruby didn’t do all that well when she was by herself, at least not anymore. Things that she’d used to do before she had friends - and now she needed a hug - didn’t work as well as they used to.  
  
She supposed she could just get up and tinker with Crescent Rose again… but she’d already done that, repeatedly. There were only so many times you could polish a shaft in one day before it began to chafe, no matter how fun it was or how much oil you used.  
  
“Maybe… Since there is no one here to ha _Yang_ me,” Ruby’s head shot up over the edge of her bed and gave the room a suspicious look. A count to three was all she needed to know that Yang was most  _definitely_ not in the room as she began to make her way off her bed.  
  
Yang would have been freaking out if she’d heard what Ruby had just said. For multiple reasons.  
  
“I guess I could go and see what’s so good about those books Blake is always-” A knock at the door had Ruby falling off her bed with a startled scream - I’m sorry, Yang! - before she hit the ground in a crumpled heap. “Owie...”  
  
“Hello?” Another knock at the door, slightly harder than the first, “I heard a scream. Are you okay? If you need me to break the door down I can-”  
  
“No!” Ruby shot up to her feet, “I’m fine! Great even! Just don’t break down the door, we just got it replaced after the old one exploded!”  
  
“...Excuse me?”  
  
“I don’t wanna talk about it.” And she couldn’t even if she did. It was part of the rules. The first rule even. Team RWBY pillow fights were kind of a big deal. “ _Stuff_  happened.”  
  
“Stuff?”  
  
“ _Stuff_.” Ruby said, adding the proper emphasis with a serious, and completely unnecessary since no one could see it, nod. It was the principal of the thing. “Collateral damage kind of stuff. Can’t talk about it. Because snitches get stitches… whatever that means. Also who are you?” Ruby’s face took on a hint of pink as she walked towards the door, “You sound kind of familiar…”  
  
“Velvet? From Team CFVY? I’m a year ahead of you?  
  
“You’re losing me.”  
  
“We talked once?”  
  
“Doesn’t ring a bell… sorry...” Ruby flinched back from the door as it shook with a solid thump that came from a little bit above her head. The deep, heart felt sigh she heard right after just made her feel even worse, really.  
  
“The rabbit Faunus.”  
  
“Oh!” Ruby’s face lit up as she swung the door open, “Blake’s friend, right! How can I help you... wait.” Ruby then frowned, “Are you okay?”  
  
Normally Ruby wasn’t the sort to comment on the way someone looked… unless it was hilarious. Like Jaune’s onesie hilarious. Otherwise she wasn’t the type… but Velvet looked  _terrible._ Her eyes were bloodshot, her clothes were wrinkled, she had a noticeable twitch under her left eye and her right rabbit ear was flopped down over her face.  
  
Still not as bad as Yang could get in the mornings, but wow… at least she smelled nice. Kinda spicy, but nice.  
  
“Yes. No.” Velvet trailed off and rubbed her hands over her arms as she looked down the hallway, “Maybe? Actually is Blake here? I really need to talk to her about something.”  
  
“Blake’s not here, Velvet. She’s gone out with the rest of the team for Weiss’s birthday.” Velvet groaned as the other ear fell into her face, “And I don’t think they’ll be back for a while...” Ruby chewed her lip for a bit as she gave Velvet another once over. “But… but maybe I can help? Everyone’s gone out and I’m not really doing anything… and you look like you really need it.”  
  
“I need it. I need it  _so much_.” Ruby shuffled in place, feeling slightly uncomfortable as Velvet stared at her, her eyes seeming to lose focus before she gave herself a shake and looked at the ceiling. “The help, I mean. Nothing else. Blake was holding something of mine and I just need to get it real quick. If that’s okay?”  
  
“Sure!” Ruby chirped before she stepped back from the door and extended an arm in welcome, “Blake’s friend is my friend, and all my friends are welcome in Casa de RWBY. Seriously, stay a bit. Make yourself at home if you want.” Ruby zipped off back onto her bed and onto her stomach, hands on her cheeks and legs kicking as she gave Velvet a smile. “I’m feeling a little lonely without the team around, you know?”  
  
“Don’t tempt me. Please.” Velvet muttered to herself as she began to look through Blake’s bookcase. “Now isn’t a good time. Now where did Blake put that thing...”  
  
“It’s never a good time.” Ruby sighed and plopped her face against the sheets. “It’s always not right now, Ruby. You’re too young, Ruby. I can’t tell you that until you’re older, Ruby. You can’t see the banana hammocks until you’re seventeen, Ruby.”  
  
“... Excuse me?”  
  
“I know right? It’s stupid. What’s the big deal anyway? It’s fruit. Fruit, Velvet! If it had been strawberries they were talking about I’d have understood. But bananas? I’m totally old enough to see some bananas! My team is just-”  
  
“Actually… once I think about it.” Velvet put the book in her hands gently back onto the shelf and stood up from her crouch before walking over to the door, making Ruby’s heart fall with every step. “I think that I might stay a while.” Ruby gasped as Velvet closed the door and turned around, the twitchy look she’d had since she came in mercifully gone as she smiled up at the suddenly ecstatic girl. It looked like she’d found what she’d been looking for.  
  
That was good! Ruby was actually starting to worry that something was wrong with her!  
  
“My team isn’t around either, sadly... so maybe it would be for the best if we kept each other company?” Ruby squee’d internally. “Maybe… maybe we could even have a sleepover?”  
  
“A sleepover?” Ruby whispered, her eyes wide. “Really? You mean it?” Her first sleepover with someone that wasn’t on her team or a family member? Now? After they’d just met?  
  
She was  _totally_  getting better at this whole ‘making friends’ thing. Nearly a master by now.  
  
“Of course I do.” Ruby shuffled to the head of her bed as Velvet began to climb up, “We’ll do things that people normally do at sleepovers.” Ruby squee’d externally. “Like show and tell, sleepover edition. You  _told_  me about what your team was doing and how you felt about it… and I was thinking that I could  _show_ you what they were so excited about.”  
  
“I think it’s already too late to go to the kitchens though… so where are we going to get a banana at this time of night?” Ruby squeaked and jumped in place, the sound of Velvet popping the button on her shorts almost stupidly loud in the quiet room.  
  
The sound of a zipper being pulled down just made it awkward. Intensely so.  
  
Ruby wasn’t the most experienced when it came to relationships that weren’t familial. Before Beacon she could have counted the friends she had on a single hand; during Beacon, both. Her romantic relationships were nonexistent, a mixture of Yang being  _Yang_  and just… not being interested turning romance into a non issue.  
  
But she was somewhat, halfway, maybe,  _totally_  sure that stripping down to your underwear in front of a new friend was a social faux pas of some sort - she hoped she was using that phrase right - … but what if it  _wasn’t_? What if it was a completely normal thing to do between two girls during a sleepover while no else was around?  
  
“What are you doing?” Ruby cursed her lack of experience when it came to sleep over etiquette as Velvet fit her thumbs under the waist of her shorts and tights. “I mean… I can see you’re taking your clothes off but I mean...”  
  
“You did say I could make myself at home, right?” Ruby grumbled and looked away, embarrassed as Velvet fell onto her back and arched her hips; pulling her legwear up and over her ankles in one go, “So I’m taking you up on your offer and getting comfortable… And this  _is_ kind of necessary if you want me to show you my...” Velvet giggled. “Banana. That’s adorable. You’re adorable.”  
  
“Objection!” Ruby exclaimed and pointed dramatically, her prior awkwardness forgotten in exchange for a new kind of awkwardness. “Adorable only applies when it is used to describe small, cute animals and children! And since I am quite clearly not an animal then that means you are referring to me as a child!” Ruby sniffed and held her nose up in the air.  
  
“I am not a  _child_ , thank you very much. I drink milk. Like an adult.” Ruby huffed as she heard Velvet mutter something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘I hope so’ before Ruby heard something hit the ground, Velvet’s clothing most likely, and felt the bed shift. “Wait.” Ruby frowned and opened her eyes. “Your banana? Why do you keep a banana in your-”  
  
Ruby turned her head around and saw something  _that should not be._ Cute little white underwear, patterned here and there with cute little orange carrots; an almost exact match to the brand and type of underwear Ruby was wearing right then… except that Velvet’s was trying,  _and failing_ \- Oh god, it moved! -, to cover something that  _just did not belong on a girl’s body._  
  
Ruby was a simple girl… but she  _wasn’t_ so simple that she couldn’t figure out where this was going, now that they’d gotten this far. She’d had the Talk. She’d gone to the mandatory Sexual Education classes at Signal. She knew  _everything_ there was to know about the technical parts involved in the miracle of life… and that more than a few of those miracles had started just like this.  
  
“... That’s not a banana.”  
  
With a faunus standing over a human woman while in bed… as she finally realized that her friends and family had probably ditched her so that they could get laid and  _wow_  was she dense.  
  
“Nope.” Velvet laughed. “But it  _is_ a banana hammock. Sort of.” Suddenly, Yang’s refusal to bring her along for Weiss’s party made a frightening amount of sense when Velvet shook her waist and turned; making Ruby choke on her breath, the spicy scent she’d smelt earlier becoming stronger as she followed Velvet’s finger and its slow tracing of an exposed, throbbing vein. “You shouldn’t even be able to see this right now... It's sort of embarrassing.”  
  
“Y-yeah.” Ruby croaked, her face bright red but unable to look away as Velvet gave herself a flick, almost hypnotized by the bouncing that resulted. “I bet.”  
  
“And you won.” Ruby clapped her hands over her eyes as Velvet started to lower her panties. “You lucky girl, you. Can you guess what your prize is?”  
  
She could guess. Oh dear sweet merciful god could she guess.  
  
“Um… you put your clothes back on?” Ruby asked hopefully, “And then we go to sleep?” A snort from Velvet made Ruby wince, “I suck at guessing games... Darn it. But...” Ruby looked up and uncovered her face so that she could look Velvet in the eyes. “Why do you have a penis, Velvet? Aren’t you… I thought you were a girl. Why aren’t you a girl?”  
  
Ruby flinched as Velvet’s face twisted with emotion. Anger, shame, anxiety, fear… some other things that Ruby had no name for flitted across the girl's face before they stopped… and Velvet smiled.  
  
Ruby had killed  _Beowulves_ that had shown fewer teeth. The quiet, mortifyingly expressive moan that came from Ruby at the sight only made Velvet’s smile larger.  
  
“That’s not a very nice thing to say, Ruby, especially to a guest.” Velvet said flatly, her tone completely at odds with her facial expression as it sent a deliciously... confusing shiver down Ruby’s spine. “One that decided to take the time to stay with you when  _you_ asked them to.” Ruby eeped and shrank back as Velvet began to advance towards her, “One that decided to share one of her deepest, darkest secrets to help a  _friend_ feel a little less left out, a little less lonely… only for that  _friend_  to ask why they aren’t a girl.”  
  
“I-I didn’t mean it like that! I just… I don’t...” Ruby gestured in the general direction of Velvet’s crotch, “How do you even hide that? It startled me!”  
  
Being able to measure something on the fly came naturally to Ruby; years of practice from using a high impact sniper rifle without a scope having made it a near necessity… so she had no issues when it came to admitting that Velvet could probably split her in half. Heck, she could probably split  _Yang_ in half and that was a whole new level of startling.  
  
Yang wasn’t nearly as sneaky as she thought she was. Or as quiet.  
  
“Some creative placement... and the fact that I’m a grower, not a shower.” Velvet replied slowly, “And I didn’t know that being startled gave you the right to question my gender.” Ruby cringed, suddenly feeling very, very small, her heart racing as Velvet loomed over her, “I’m just as much of a girl as you are. I wear cute clothes and makeup so I can feel pretty. I have breasts, hips, and the finest cinnabuns in Beacon. I can wear three inch heels to a dinner party…  _and then kill a Grimm with those same shoes_. Penis or no penis, I walk the walk and talk the talk.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Velvet! Super sorry!” Ruby squeaked, cursing her big mouth as Velvet’s smile started to look more than a little strained, “I’m sorry for saying that you’re not a girl when you’re obviously a girl please don’t be mad!”  
  
She didn’t have enough friendships to make and break a new one within the same day… and, for some reason, the thought of Velvet being mad at her just felt  _funny..._ not a ha-ha funny, a weird funny, a scary funny, a funny warm, fluttery, squirming feeling in her stomach that she’d never felt before that just  _screamed_ danger.  
  
“I’m not mad. More… disappointed.” Velvet shook her head, “You hurt me, Ruby. Even if you didn’t mean to hurt me, you did… and words are just words… and words… words are just air.” Ruby felt her throat begin to tighten, already hyperventilating as Velvet got even closer than before, close enough that she could, and did, put her hands on the walls; penning Ruby in with her arms to either side. “Show me how sorry you are.” Velvet breathed into Ruby’s ear, forcing a shudder to run through the smaller girl’s body.  
  
Ruby felt a strange warmth at those words, at how close the rabbit faunus was, at the teasing touch of breath across her neck. Velvet’s fingers traced down her arm, leaving gooseflesh and tingles in their wake, making Ruby choke on air. “Actions speak louder than words,” Velvet said as her fingers intertwined with Ruby’s. “So show me how sorry you are.”  
  
Silence filled the room as Ruby stared into Velvet’s eyes; shining, nearly feverish in their intensity as they stared back into her own, the twitch in Velvet’s eye that Ruby had thought was gone coming back in full force even as she watched.  
  
Ruby hadn’t been all that far off when she’d thought there was something wrong with Velvet… the only thing she’d been wrong about was that there had been something  _wrong_ with her.  
  
What was happening to the poor thing was all too right.  
  
“Oh...  _god,_ Velvet _,_ ” Ruby whispered. “You’re in heat _._ ”  
  
The twitchiness, the distraction, the need to show off, the overwhelming aggression… and that  _smell_. It reminded her of that one time when Blake had been forced to leave the dorm for a week; locked up in the nurse’s office behind a steel cage and enough books to choke an Ursa... after she’d started to smell like Velvet did.  
  
The talk the next day was possibly the first time Yang had ever been somewhat straight with her when it came to sex.  
  
_“A faunus in heat isn’t a joke, Ruby. They are strong. They are fast. They are horny as hell... And above all they are_ desperate.  _Uncle Qrow without a drink desperate._   _Which means getting cornered by one will most likely end up with you getting your leg humped till it breaks. Or worse. Hell, Blake almost had Jaune’s pants… uh. Crap. You know what? Nevermind that last bit. Just run, and remember they can’t help themselves.”_  
  
“Velvet, oh god, Velvet,” Ruby started, slipping her hands from Velvet’s suddenly limp fingers to touch Velvet’s face. “Why aren’t you… Why aren’t you at the nurse’s office?” Velvet’s blinked, the girl’s glossy eyes refocusing as she looked into Ruby’s.  
  
Velvet looked at the small girl for a long moment before she seemed to deflate, slumping down to rest her head against Ruby’s shoulder. “I don’t know. I don’t know I just… There was no one at the office and I-I needed to see Blake. I needed something to keep me from going feral but I didn’t… I can’t find it...” She trailed off. Ruby tensed up as Velvet’s arms wrapped around her, the Faunus girl exhaling deeply into the crook of her neck. “I just needed… I needed… Help.”  
  
Ruby could hear  _pain_ in Velvet’s voice. Raw, emotional, possibly even physical anguish… and unless Velvet was a superb actor… what she was hearing was  _real_. Velvet was hurting. Velvet needed help.  
  
Ruby returned the hug, ignoring the slow, steady beat against her stomach and the feeling of Velvet’s hands wandering down her back; lower than that, nearly cupping Ruby’s bottom when she finally spoke.  
  
“How do you… want me to make it up to you? How do I help you?" Ruby asked softly.  
  
Velvet stilled, her breathing stopped. Her roaming hands turned into fists, knotting themselves in the fabric of Ruby’s sleepwear so tightly Ruby could hear the material creak, choking her before Velvet let go; her breathing coming out in short, harsh gasps against Ruby’s neck, making the smaller girl squirm.  
  
"I need you Ruby." Velvet whispered, pushing Ruby down and climbing on top. Ruby gave a small squeak of surprise, finding herself pushed onto her back with Velvet panting at her neck. “I need you.”  
  
Ruby froze for a moment as the girl atop her nuzzled her neck and ground against her; She could feel Velvet rubbing against her, sliding under her nightshirt. A warm, thick length trapped between them, against her skin and throbbing to the beat of Velvet’s heart. It was exhilarating, terrifying, laying under Velvet as she was marked by the larger girl’s teeth and lips. With little red marks and crescent indentations that Ruby knew wouldn’t be gone by the morning, not even by the week; her insides starting to feel like they were melting as she felt electricity shoot down her spine and her hair stand on end.  
  
Putting a hand to Velvet’s head came naturally to Ruby; instinct leading her to entangle her fingers in Velvet’s hair and press down, an unconscious request for more that Velvet was all too happy to fulfill with a bite that made Ruby squeal and her hips bounce off the bed.  
  
She was starting to see why everyone kept on telling her that she was too young. The feelings, the sensations, the thrill she got every time she felt Velvet breathe against her skin… it was too much, too fast. If she’d known… she would have done it anyway… and it was a bit late now, wasn’t it? She couldn’t stop now, not when Velvet was only just getting the help she needed.  
  
It would be cruel to stop.  
  
“Ruby...” Velvet moaned in a hoarse, choking whisper that only firmed Ruby’s resolve as Velvet moved away from her neck and to her face. A kiss on the cheek, a lick at her jaw and throat as Velvet tugged at the hem of her shorts… the gentle lapping at her lips that she responded to with a shiver and a hesitant kiss in return that Velvet took as an invitation for more. More than Ruby was ready for if she was honest, as a hand slipped into the waistband of her shorts.  
  
“Velvet… wait,” Ruby gasped and placed both hands against Velvet’s chest, pushing - How could anyone be so heavy? - the whining, struggling faunus off of her so she could have some room to scoot back; her heart beating madly in her chest as she warded Velvet off. “Velvet. I-I can’t… I’m going to be a huntress and… a baby is… I can’t just...” Ruby exhaled deeply, clearing her mind as best as she could with Velvet’s touch still so fresh.  
  
She was committed to helping Velvet get over this. But a pregnancy would just… what would she do with a baby? With a cute, little, half-faunus, rabbit baby with silver eyes and floppy ears and the most adorable… no. That way lay madness and a house with a white picket fence out in the suburbs. Even if it  _was_  pretty cute she had to set limits here. She’d promised to help, not become the mother of Velvet’s children… and help she would.  
  
“I’ve never done this before.” Velvet’s struggles ceased and she hissed, her eyes almost seeming to glow as Ruby ran a shaking hand down her shaft. “So just be patient,” another push against Velvet’s chest had the suddenly calm girl leaning back on her elbows as Ruby crawled in between her legs. “And let me help you.”  
  
Ruby had to admit that she might have been just a little off in her original assessment of Velvet’s… dick - This wasn’t a  _thingy_. Dicks and thingies were two different things and this most definitely was  _not_  a thingy. -, an assessment that she was forced to reconsider from her position; on her knees, her eyes crossed, and nearly head to, well…  _head_... with the most  _intimidating_ thing she’d ever laid eyes on.  
  
It was almost a foot of flesh. Huge, throbbing, veiny, meat; so thick that Ruby was absolutely  _convinced_  that Aura shenanigans were at work here; the only reason for why Velvet was even  _awake_ , let alone able to talk… and Velvet wanted to put that  _inside_  of her?  
  
She’d die if that happened. Figuratively, maybe literally. She’d die if Velvet got that into her… but at least, even if it was weird as all heck… at least she knew where that  _delicious_  smell was coming from now. It was almost like but not quite… cinnamon?  
  
Ruby swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry as her hands moved to grab the monster in front of her and she licked her lips.  
  
It would make things a whole lot easier for her to deal with… as long as it tasted like it smelled. It made it easy for her to imagine, as long as she closed her eyes, that she was holding a lollipop. A warm, spicy, lollipop that she couldn’t quite get her fingers around and had its own heartbeat… yeah, no. That wasn’t working. She was just going to have to deal.  
  
“The things I do for friendship...” Ruby grumbled as she closed her eyes, slipped out her tongue and, well… licked it. A small, timid thing, just a quick swipe from the bottom of the head to the top that made Velvet’s cock  _jump_ in her grip; her hands the only thing keeping it from smacking her in the face, her eyes opened wide with surprise as she realized that yes, Velvet actually  _did_  taste like cinnamon. Strong, but not strong enough to give it the bite cinnamon was known for. Another, more thorough taste along the underside of Velvet’s crown told Ruby that it hadn’t just been a one off thing… which didn’t help Ruby’s composure in the slightest.  
  
Velvet’s cock was definitely not in the same range as cookies, cake, or candy when it came to Ruby’s list of ‘things I want to put in my mouth again’ but it wasn’t  _bad_. Not bad at all... and she wasn’t really sure how to feel about that. How were you supposed to feel when a dick tasted better than half of the things you’d ever eaten?  
  
She didn’t know… and that probably bothered her a lot more than it should have as she laid a kiss onto Velvet’s tip; the sound of a strangled moan from Velvet all that Ruby needed to know that she was on the right track… the only problem was that she had no idea  _what_  track she was on.  
  
What did Velvet like? What did she not like? Should she just keep kissing or should she start giving more tongue? Just use her hands? All of the above? This was a lot more complicated than Ruby had thought it would be, now that it was happening… she supposed she was just going to go with whatever felt natural.  
  
“That’s good, Ruby… Really good...” Ruby hummed at the feeling of Velvet’s hand on her head, softly ruffling her hair. Feeling just a little less insecure, a little more sure of what she was doing now that she  _knew_ she was doing  _something_ right from her position at the side of Velvet’s length, her lips pressed against the skin before she pulled away with an embarrassing pop; running a hand down the spit she’d left behind as a makeshift lubricant before she switched to stroking. “Are you sure you haven’t done this before?”  
  
“Yeah...” Ruby replied under her breath, her face feeling like it was on fire while she rubbed her cheek against Velvet’s glans; her strokes speeding up as she considered the thought that Yang just  _might_  have had the right idea when she’d said Ruby was a little  _too_  close to Crescent Rose. The - strictly platonic! - things that she did for her baby when she thought no one could see her, her idea of  _natural_ when it came to working with anything longer than her forearm… all of it translated oddly well to what was going on at the moment. Even the part where she used her free hand to start rolling Velvet’s balls in between her fingers - Crescent Rose was an  _extremely_  complex piece of death dealing machinery. -... Not that she’d tell Velvet that. That would just be  _weird_. “I’m pretty sure I’ve never put my mouth on a penis before.”  
  
“Could have... fooled me.” Velvet said, voice muffled, her breath coming in shuddering gasps around the finger in between her teeth; still dragging her nails softly, almost soothingly over Ruby’s scalp as Ruby ran a hand over the end of her cock, taking the pre that had beaded at the tip in her palm and smearing it over the rest of the head. “I guess you’re a natural then… and I guess it’s n-nice to know that… that I’m the first person you’ve ever done this for.” Ruby shot a scandalized look at Velvet, scrunching up her nose and ready to give Velvet a piece of her mind before she felt Velvet’s hands fitting under her arms; the color of her face an almost unhealthy shade of red as Velvet lifted Ruby over her erection and into her lap. “That I’m your first...” Ruby didn’t resist when Velvet pulled her down to give her a kiss; more than a little distracted by the pulsing she could feel between her thighs, a double layer of ultrathin cotton the only thing keeping Velvet from rubbing against her mound directly. “The things I’m going to do to you...”  
  
Oh. Oh sugar honey iced tea. It looked like that thing about her being ‘a natural’ was going to have to take a backseat for a while.  
  
“Ummm...Velvet?” Ruby whimpered despite herself as she looked into Velvet’s eyes, the warm, soft brown of her irises almost completely gone, eaten up by pools of black that left nothing but the whites at the very edges of her wide, hungry eyes. “I was kind of busy, you know… helping you?” Which, in hindsight, hadn’t been one of her best ideas. Probably at around the same level as throwing red Dust into a roaring housefire… for pretty much the same reasons as to  _why_  those things were considered to be bad ideas.“And I can’t do that all that well when I’m like this… So maybe you could put me down, and let me get back to-” As was proven when both of Velvet’s hands came down on her butt and began to squeeze. “ _Oh jeez._ ”  
  
“I can’t.” Velvet shook her head, an edge to her voice that Ruby could only call desperate. “I can’t let you do all the work, Ruby. I need to move. I need to live.” Ruby gasped at the feeling of Velvet’s fingers sinking deeper into her bottom, “I tried, Ruby. I tried so hard to let you help me but…” and bit her lip, almost hard enough to break the skin as she bit back a moan; the feeling of Velvet’s crotch grinding against hers, at the cock sliding smoothly along the skin of her thighs and against the clothing covered cleft of her ass. “but I need _more_.”  
  
More? Ruby mouthed the word to herself, unconsciously snapping her legs closed as tight as she could at the thought of what ‘More’ most likely meant in this context. The drawn out moan that she’d squeezed from Velvet from that spur of the moment action, just said that Ruby had just made things a lot harder. Literally, considering the vice grip that her legs had around Velvet’s dick, telling her that somehow... Velvet had just gotten  _bigger_.  
  
“You planned this, didn’t you?.” Velvet sighed with a smile; a real one. Not the tooth filled caricature of one that she’d given Ruby at the beginning of the night. It was soft, sweet; so very  _Velvet_ that it made Ruby’s heart skip a beat, her protests drying up before they were even thought of. “All that spit, that little trick with my pre,” Ruby’s face fell onto Velvet’s chest, snugly fitting her head into Velvet’s cleavage as she tried to hide like the world’s cutest ostrich… and wow. Hiding her shame had never been this comfy before. “then having you trap me like this? After I’m lubed up and ready to go?” Velvet chuckled into Ruby’s hair. “You could have just told me that you wanted some more foreplay, silly.”  
  
In one moment Ruby was looking up, her mouth open to ask what Velvet had meant by foreplay and to say that no, she wasn’t some kind of sexual mastermind - and how in the name of Remnant had she come to that conclusion? Did Ruby seem like that type of person? -. In the next, her thoughts were static, little more than background as Velvet drew back, shifted her hips in a way that made Ruby’s mouth fall open and her face fall back into Velvet’s breasts with a surprised mewl before Velvet thrust into the gap between her legs.  _“Oh my gooood.”_ Ruby hissed into Velvet’s chest as she realized that ultrathin cotton, double layered or not, was barely any protection at all… and that Velvet, if she wanted, could probably have sex with Ruby  _through_ the flimsy sleepwear protecting her virginity without even trying.  
  
...Why did that thought make her feel warm?  
  
“It was a good plan, Ruby…it got me right where you wanted me.” Ruby squeaked a protest, unintelligible even to her at Velvet’s accusation, “You don’t need to be modest, Ruby.” But not to Velvet it seemed. She probably never had to deal with mishearing anything. Ever. Not with those ears. “Take some responsibility for your actions, young lady.” Ruby motorboated Velvet in denial, making Velvet giggle as she used the hold she had on Ruby’s butt to rock the younger girl’s body against her thrusts. “You’re doing a good thing, sacrificing yourself to keep a menace like me off the streets.”  
  
Was she? Ruby thought to herself. Was she really doing a good thing, helping Velvet like this; keeping her in one place, acting as the other girl’s only source of relief during her time of need? It hadn’t been an easy decision to make then... but it was even harder now, now that she could feel her body responding to what Velvet was doing, to what she was saying. Unlike her first try at helping there was no chance at compartmentalizing this as another form of maintenance. She’d kept herself, not calm, but controlled during the whole thing by pretending she was touching up a weapon; a touchy one with some rather... esoteric needs.  
  
She’d had to use her mouth more than once on a gun, for some reason or another. Spit was a decent, if not optimal shortcut if you had no oil or an equivalent lubricant… and she wasn’t sorry to say that her finger dexterity was one of her best features. All of that could be thought of as something normal, something that she was used to doing, leaving her just the slightest bit…  _bothered_  at the end but little else, when all was said and done. But this? Having Velvet’s meat passing in and out between her legs, constantly dragging itself against her crotch as the hands on Ruby’s butt made sure that she moved into every one of Velvet’s movements?  
  
The fact that Ruby could feel her panties beginning to stick to her skin, beginning to hear noises that weren’t just the rustling of cloth against skin as Velvet humped against her; wet, slick… coming from  _Ruby_ … it meant that she couldn’t hide behind the illusion of normalcy she’d gotten used to, up to this point. She couldn’t deny, no matter how hard she tried... that Velvet was making her…  _wet_ -  _and wow did that feel weird_. - _._ That she was starting to feel  _good…_ and that whether she was doing a good thing or not… wasn’t all that important right now.  
  
Was this what it felt like to grow up?  
  
“If you hadn’t stopped me, offered to help me,” Ruby moved her hands onto Velvet’s shoulders in search of comfort, for something to hold onto now that her thoughts, and her body had turned against her, “Who knows where I’d be? Would I be fucking some poor, unsuspecting thing, too dumb to know that walking the streets at night is a bad idea?” Velvet growled into Ruby’s hair as the latter shuddered and began to move her hips to Velvet’s rhythm. “Or maybe I’d be going door to door, searching until I found a lonely housewife, looking for someone willing to help them fill their nest?”  
  
Ruby tittered as a silly thought crossed her mind; Velvet the Big Bad Rabbit, roaming the streets, huffing, and puffing, and blowing all the housewife’s doors down so that she could eat them all up… which probably wasn’t all that far off from the truth actually. Even if Ruby was no house wife... Velvet had blown  _her_  door down, hadn’t she?  
  
“Oh but you, Ruby.” Velvet’s voice softened into a gentle croon, “You’re better than that, than them aren’t you? So close by, so willing...” Ruby’s breath hitched as one of Velvet’s hands bunched themselves up in her hair, the hand on Ruby’s butt now working double duty; slipping into her shorts as Velvet pulled an unresisting Ruby out from her hiding spot to see, to understand what Velvet mouthed before she groaned and placed her mouth over Ruby’s.  
  
_“Such a good friend.”_  ...Yeah. Yeah she was, wasn’t she? Ruby  _was_  a good friend. A great friend even. Always ready with an open hand and an open face, that was her; even if some people - case in point - needed more help than others… she was there when they needed her. And Velvet, more than anyone she’d ever met… needed her help.  
  
Ruby leaned into Velvet’s kiss with a breathy sigh and wrapped her arms around the back of the other girl’s neck; softly murmuring and whimpering into Velvet’s mouth, pressing herself against Velvet’s questing fingers, not even twitching as they slid under the hem of her panties.  
  
Besides, everyone else was out there, having their fun. The fun she wasn’t old enough to have. It could be her turn now, if she wanted it to be. Her turn to be the adult, to stop being the little girl everyone said she was, to have fun… and getting the Big Bad Rabbit’s carrot -  _oh my god that made so much sense now what the hell, Blake!?_ \- inside of her was starting to sound, even though she knew it was wrong and that it was a  _terrible_ idea… it was starting to sound better and better.  
  
And honestly… She wasn't seeing any reason not to keep going. They'd already gone so far together, made so much progress… stopping here, now, when Velvet was so close to relief?  
  
Ruby shivered and arched her hips, grinding her chest against Velvet’s, her body feeling surprisingly  _warm_ as Velvet stopped thrusting for a moment, as she felt her shorts,  _her panties_ , being peeled from her body to start its journey down her legs.  
  
That would be unbelievably cruel… and if Ruby was anything, she was most definitely  _not_ cruel. Never that… and she wasn’t a quitter either. If Velvet needed her to go just a  _little_ bit further than what she had planned… then that was fine. She’d do what she had to do, not because what Velvet was doing to her felt good, even if it totally did… but because she’d promised to help.  
  
At least that was how she justified it to herself as she kicked her shorts off her legs and over the edge of the bed, leaning into Velvet as she pawed at her body, panting, growling like… like an  _animal_ as she threw Ruby to the mattress and onto her face _…_ any reason she might have had left nearly completely gone now that she was so close to getting what she wanted, what she  _needed_  more than anything else.  
  
Ruby might have decided that she wasn’t going to carry Velvet’s children anytime soon… but she couldn’t really muster up the energy to care about that as Velvet adjusted Ruby, bringing Ruby up on her knees before she mounted her; hands placed to either side of Ruby’s head as she leaned down to breath against Ruby’s right ear, to caress it with her tongue, to make her moan as Velvet placed her cock against Ruby’s entrance while the younger girl bit into the sheets.  
  
Pulling out was an option… right? Right.  
  
It would only take a moment, Ruby knew. Just a moment of pain, in return for the rest of her life as a woman… and that excited her. It was exhilarating, terrifying; the things she could see, the things she could hear and feel as Velvet readied herself to give Ruby the pounding of a lifetime… no wonder everyone else had gone and left her alone, if this was what they had to look forward to.  
  
Velvet snarled as the head of her cock parted Ruby’s folds, only just beginning to sink inside, almost completely enveloped by Ruby and moving onto the shaft before she met resistance inside of the gasping, squirming girl; “Mine...” Velvet whispered, just before she dug her feet into the mattress for leverage, the sound of tearing fabric a problem for later, a footnote to what had just happened. Ruby swore that her pupils shrank as the moment she knew was coming passed in the blink of an eye. As she became a woman.  
  
It was… surprisingly uneventful. Some tightness, the feeling of being stretched. Pleasure and pain mixing together… and even then the pain, what there was of it, really wasn’t that bad. Not nearly as much as she’d feared there would be as Velvet hunkered down over her twitching body, still growling, kissing Ruby’s face as she began to work her way deeper inside; thrusting, then relaxing before she thrust again, feeding Ruby’s body her whole length an inch at a time, her speed only increasing as the pain began to fade and Ruby relaxed.  
  
She’d been legitimately worried that Velvet’s cock was going to kill her for a moment. In the literal sense. In the figurative? Well… she was actually kind of counting on it. For both their sakes.  
  
Velvet moaned from overhead, her voice filled with an undeniable sense of  _joy_  as her hips hit against Ruby’s butt with a fleshy smack then… just stopping. Ruby held her breath, silver eyes wide and filled with tears, gasping as she felt Velvet flex, felt  _warmth_ growing inside of her, building up around where the end of Velvet’s dick was until Velvet pulled back her hips, every cock vein and ridge dragging against Ruby’s insides, easily tracked as they lit up every nerve on the way out… until it came up to the head and everything came out in a liquid rush. Thick, clear fluid mixed with pink, running down her thighs in thin rivulets, hanging in webs from her crotch.  
  
Was… was that what Ruby thought it was?  
  
“V-Velvet… what...did you just-” Ruby squeaked, her knees nearly buckling as Velvet came rushing back up to the hilt, forcing another, much smaller wave to fire out, adding to what Ruby already had as it was messily displaced. “Cum?”  
  
“No.” Velvet snorted loudly, making Ruby sigh in relief - “Just precum.” - then whip her head around to look at Velvet in disbelief, letting out a soft mewl as she realized what Velvet was filling her up with. That she was just being treated to Velvet’s version of a warm up. “You’ll know when I cum. Can’t mistake it for anything else. Too big.”  
  
Too big?  _Too big?!_ Velvet should have been a dehydrated husk by now! She’d filled Ruby with enough of that -  _thick, warm, gooey -_ stuff… that  _stuff_ to fill her twice over, enough for her to know that even if Velvet hadn’t just torn open the mattress she’d  _still_  have to requisition a new bed from Beacon’s stores; the old one now nothing more than target fodder… and she thought that was nothing?  
  
Ruby screamed once before she buried her head into the covers, the sound of her muffled cries mixing with the slap of Velvet’s hips against her rear, of her balls swinging to collide against her mound; dense, unbelievably heavy, a series of dull thuds that accompanied Velvet’s every push that screamed to the world that what Velvet had said was true. That what she had filled Ruby up with so far really was  _nothing._  
  
She felt a thrill of excitement run down her spine as she processed that. As she thought about how close she was to making what might be the biggest mistake of her life… But here she was. Face down, butt up. Moaning into a pillow as a nearly feral Velvet pounded into her without a condom, and her not on any kind of birth control. All Velvet needed to do was stay quiet. To not give her a warning that might tell Ruby that she was about to cum… and Ruby would be a mom.  
  
Ruby openly moaned at the thought; panting, staring blankly through bleary eyes at the headboard as Velvet began to pound deeper, harder into her, almost frantic as Ruby focused on that thought. That tantalizing thought. Her, Ruby Rose, a mom...  
  
_“Would that be so bad?”_  Ruby thought to herself before Velvet’s hands came off the bed and she was picked up again, her back pulled tightly against Velvet’s chest, propping her up in a reversal that had her on top and staring at the ceiling as Velvet’s forearms slid under and over Ruby’s arms to fit her hands behind the younger girl’s head; holding her body still, pushing her head forward in a way that ensured that Ruby could see…  _things._  Things she’d only been able to feel before Velvet had put her up like this.  
  
She looked down at her belly with a sort of… awe at the bulging skin she saw there, her heart almost beating out of her chest as her stomach tensed, instinctively contracting around Velvet and finding not even a hint of give in something that might as well have been diamond. The fluttering of her stomach only quickened as she began to  _understand_ , her eyes wide open as she suddenly  _knew_  what she was looking at. The undeniable trail starting from where Velvet’s insertion began… to the head of her cock, outlined perfectly clear against the flesh of Ruby’s stomach, throbbing strongly enough to move the skin below her navel with every beat… and then… the pullout.  
  
Ruby jerked up in Velvet’s hold with a squeal as everything but the tip flew out from inside of her; almost every inch of it, dragged straight across the roof of her pussy in one go, instantly making her G-spot one of her favorite spots… before Velvet slammed everything back in.  
  
If Velvet had been trying to be gentle before, there was none of that now. Not that Ruby minded, could mind, as Velvet’s hips became a blur, every upward thrust reaching as far as it could go, as hard as Velvet could possibly go; hard enough to make Ruby’s bed creak alarmingly, making it swing slightly on the ropes keeping it in the air while she writhed and screamed in Velvet’s hold... While the first orgasm of her life became just one, long, unbroken string, a near constant squirting release, buried under Velvet’s own contribution to the destruction of Ruby’s sleeping place.  
  
“You won’t be able to hold out, Ruby.” Ruby clenched her teeth, her legs spasming as Velvet nibbled her earlobe, “You know what you want.  _I_ know what you want. I heard you.” This had stopped being sex a while ago.  
  
She’d said that thing about being a mom? Out loud? She hadn’t even noticed… oh god. What else had she said?  
  
Ruby whimpered as she felt Velvet’s pulse speed up, and then  _shrieked_ as Velvet switched her rhythm, just as fast but not nearly as deep, jabbing at her G-spot as if it had personally offended her before Velvet hilted herself again. Velvet’s whole length twitched noticeably as she slowed to a near stop, gasping for air yet still humping up, knocking against her cervix as if she was hoping it would open for her.  
  
It had stopped being sex a while ago… and now Velvet was just trying to break her. But she wouldn’t break. She couldn’t break. She’d promised she wouldn’t break. Not to Velvet. Not to her stupid, big, fat, mindblowing… Damn it.  
  
“Every day, Ruby.” Velvet said as she let go of her hold on the back of Ruby’s head to roll her off, still on her back as Velvet positioned herself in between Ruby’s legs. “You could get this,” Ruby opened her mouth, whether to protest or to moan she wasn’t sure; the moment completely lost as soon as she threw her head back, her mind gone blank from the sensation of Velvet grinding against her mound; slapping it with her cock before she climbed on top; slipping back into Ruby as easily as if she had never left. “Imagine it.”  
  
Ruby could. It wasn’t hard to, when what she was told to imagine was actually happening; forcefully brought to the front of her mind with everything Velvet had done to her since Ruby had brought her into her room, not even twenty minutes ago… and with the things she was still doing to her. What was hard was imagining anything else, something  _other_ than Velvet taking her on her bed, just like this, day after day after day whenever the mood struck her.  
  
The thought of pushing Velvet away, of raising her hands against her; pushing Velvet off and saying ‘no’...  _that_ was hard to imagine. It was hard for her not to imagine greeting Velvet whenever those times came, arms outstretched as she welcomed Velvet into her bed.  
  
“You could have this every day… if you just gave in.” Ruby moaned unashamedly as Velvet pushed her over the edge again, her hips shakily, mindlessly moving up into every deep, pounding thrust Velvet gave to her; eyes fluttering, arms returning around the back of the faunus’s neck as Velvet came down for a kiss.  
  
It would be so easy… to make her imaginings into a reality. Just a couple of words to Velvet was all it would take to turn this from a one night stand to a regular thing. A daily ritual, just between the two of them where Velvet screwed Ruby stupid… and did her best to breed her. To make Ruby carry her children… it would be so easy.  
  
Velvet broke the kiss and snarled, eyes completely wild as she sped up, as Ruby felt the cock inside of her thicken, somehow growing larger, throbbing harder with every bed shaking thrust as it filled with fluid… and then she saw Velvet’s sack contracting, tightening up close to her body in what might as well have been slow motion to someone with Ruby’s eyes; so used to her semblance.  
  
And it would be just as easy… for Ruby to use it. To pull her legs in and push Velvet off of her, before it was too late. Before Velvet made Ruby completely hers; staked her claim and owned her, body and soul… it would be so easy.  
  
When Velvet next came down it was going to be the last, one way or another, and it was all up to Ruby as to which way it would go.  
  
Ruby took a deep breath… and bucked her hips. A single move that brought Velvet down on her in a surge, both of her ears laid flat against her skull and trailing down towards her back as she reached for Ruby; to hold her tight as Ruby’s legs locked around Velvet’s waist.  
  
Ruby had never been good at those kinds of choices at the best of times. At ultimatums and weighing risks. So it didn’t really surprise her that she did what she did… not when Velvet was doing her best to turn her mind to mush. Not when Velvet was making her feel so… so…  
  
Velvet whimpered and bit down on Ruby’s shoulder, hard enough to make her bleed as she began to cum; jerking into Ruby, trying to go deeper, forcing Ruby to cum with her as she milked herself; every shot something Ruby couldn’t help but notice, to feel as it traveled along the underside of the rabbit’s pulsing cock.  
  
_So good._  
  
It didn’t take long for Ruby to find out that Velvet hadn’t been lying, when she had said that Ruby would be able to tell when she came. One. Two. Three, four, five, six… that was far as Ruby got before she gave up... and Velvet was still showing no signs of stopping. Not even when, just like her precum, it filled Ruby to the brim. Only this time... This time something was different.  
  
There was no give.  
  
Unlike before, when every thrust from Velvet ended up in a spray of musky fluids, there was barely anything. Just traces, leavings hanging onto the sides of Velvet’s meat as she kept on cumming, drawing orgasm after orgasm from the girl drooling into her chest with every jerk… nothing was coming out. Almost every bit of semen Velvet had dumped inside of Ruby was still there. Forcefully packed inside of her with every push, with the rest coating her inner walls with the consistency of  _jelly…_ and more coming every second.  
  
Ruby knew it couldn’t stay like that forever. There was no such thing as an immovable object or an unstoppable force. It was only basic physics, a science that Ruby lived and breathed. A science that Velvet demonstrated handily as Ruby began to feel her walls stretch, slightly uncomfortable from how densely packed Velvet’s spunk had become; so dense that Velvet’s thrusts had become shorter, still cumming even as she fought against her own release… which meant that something had to give.  
  
And, as Ruby had suspected… it was her. Velvet was the metaphorical unstoppable object...  
  
Tears started to run down Ruby’s cheeks as she felt the pressure lifting, venting itself through the only place it could in a constant, scorching stream.  
  
And her cervix wasn’t even a contender. Every rush of semen from Velvet, only barely just slowing down, was there temporarily. Just waiting for the next thrust to force them into Ruby’s womb. To get her pregnant. And she was. There was no way she couldn’t be, not with Velvet forcing every ounce of jizz she had into Ruby’s gut; giving Ruby an early preview of how she would look three months from now.  
  
Ruby wasn’t sure how long it took. Seconds? Minutes?  _Hours?_ But, eventually, Velvet stopped cumming. Stopped moving. She went limp, inside and out as she rolled over, still holding a nearly insensate and bloated Ruby; licking at the bite she’d left on the newly made mother's shoulder.  
  
“Being a mom won’t be that bad.” Velvet said, sounding surprisingly lucid, now that she’d gotten what she needed. “Just because you’re pregnant doesn’t mean you have to stop being a huntress. That either of us need to stop.” Velvet breathed deeply into Ruby’s hair, something that Ruby was starting to believe might be an obsession of her’s. Ruby’s hair or her smell, she wasn’t sure which. “You won’t lose much, Ruby. You’re the youngest one here, you can make up the year… and you’ll still be ahead of everyone else… and I’ll go with you, if I have to.”  
  
“You better, Velvet. You promised you'd do that every day... and you can't do that while I'm in Patch.” Ruby mumbled tiredly as she sat up, her belly sloshing audibly; sighing, grumbling as what felt like a liter of goo, Ruby's and Velvet’s put together, hit her legs all at once right before she got her pillow. Her poor, abused pillow, covered in stains and cuts, but still perfectly serviceable when compared to the rest of her things… to give to Velvet, who, after a bit of non-verbal coaxing and poking, let Ruby climb on top of her. “No take-backs... Kids need their daddy.”  
  
Velvet was no prince in shining armor. Or princess for that matter… but that was fine. Ruby didn’t mind.  
  
“Yeah... Yeah they do.”  
  
Ruby yawned and snuggled into Velvet’s arms as they wrapped around her.  
  
“Night.”  
  
She was a simple girl after all. A simple girl with simple needs… some of which can no longer be uttered out loud in polite company… but still. Simple.  
  
"Night."  
  
…..  
  
“Hey, Ruby! You still awake?” Ruby’s eyes snapped open, “We’re back! And we brought… what’s that smell?”  
  
“ _Oh, shit._ ”  
  
.....  
  
And then everything was fire.


End file.
